


Forgive Me

by arisu16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve toward Tony poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

I forgive you.  
Please forgive me.  
This isn't how  
we're meant to be,  
torn apart  
at the seams.  
You choose that,  
I choose this.  
When did everything  
go amiss?  
The price they ask  
is much too high;  
I choose to let  
my freedom fly.  
I forgive you.  
Please forgive me.


End file.
